


Dear Deacon,

by GiftsofGab



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ad Victoriam, BoS, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Gen, Love, Poetry, poem, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftsofGab/pseuds/GiftsofGab
Summary: I have to write a poem for class, so I guess I decided to write something about which my professor would have no idea because why not? So here's a poem about my favorite wasteland dork.





	Dear Deacon,

Wasteland, woke up, fought my way through  
Recalled training: “Your country needs you”  
Veteran, hero, but everything’s new  
Robots, mutants, evil institute

Stalker, disguised, but I could see through  
Followed the Freedom, finally introduced  
You said that the androids are human too  
I joined the cause, nothing better to do

Missions were tough, my partner so shrewd  
Sniping by day; by moonlight read Proust  
Freeing the synths, morals askew  
Blood on my face, tears on my boots

You revealed your past, tried to change my worldview  
I feel a fool for attempting pursuit  
Heart is in shambles, pieces are strewn  
Staying’s too painful  
Ad Victoriam,  
-Blue


End file.
